Harry Potter and the Legendary Treasures
by wingsofsilver
Summary: The pieces are beginning to fall into place. The events that once was are happening again. However, with different variables, the last victor is unclear. And remember, as always, there can be no victory without pain and sacrifice.


**_Harry Potter and the Legendary Treasures_**

**Warning: LOTS OF OOTP SPOILERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Author:** wingsofsilver

**Author's Note: **Hey there, I am just want to say that my other story (The Silver Crane) will be discontinued for a while, sorry to all those who are expecting another chapter. Anyways, just some plans on the story. The pairings will consist of Harry/Cho, Ron/Hermione and Draco/Ginny. This story will be my version of book 6. So every thing in the fifth book happened…unfortunately. It will also have some LOTR touches. And will be full of 'cilffies'evil grin Also, it might take me a while for updating since I get a lot of writers block and even though I have ideas, it is hard for me to type it out, but I will try to get it updated every one to two weeks. I hope you will like my story. Also, I have to give some credit to my friend at school for helping me with some of the ideas and Raymomofo for letting me use some of his ideas.

Even if I have a low review count, I will still update, so for all the people who like my story, don't worry.

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling owns everything but the plot.

Now, on with the story!

Chapter 1 – Attacks and Dreams

As Cho Chang stared out of her window at the dark, rainy, and starless sky, she recalled the events that had taken place in the last two years. They were both horrible and good. She sighed as she recalled the events of her fifth year…

…the first Triwizard Tournament in many years was being held at Hogwarts this year. Drumstang and Beuxbatons were also competing in the Tournament, and were staying at Hogwarts for the year. The Goblet of Fire chose the champions of the Tournament. It was Victor Krum for Drumstang, Fleur Delacour for Beuxbatons, and Cedric Diggory for Hogwarts. But the Goblet of Fire drew another name. Harry Potter. Everybody, _including _Dumbledore was shocked. In the end, Harry was forced to join the Triwizard Tournament. Cho still recalled the events too clearly that happened during the year after Harry was selected as the second Hogwarts champion. Like, the First Task, when the Four Champions had to get a golden egg that was guarded by a dragon. The egg which was guarded by the dragon also contained a clue for the Second Task in February. The dragons were the Chinese Fireball, the Swedish Short-Snout, the Hungarian Horntail, and most dangerous of all, the Norwegian Ridgeback which was Harry's dragon. Harry had cleverly retrieved the egg by use the Summoning Charm, '_Accio_' and got the aid of his Firebolt. She was really surprised at how Harry escaped the Norwegian Ridgeback with only a few burns…

_But that was just the beginning…._

_…._ in the month of December, the school held a Yule Ball as the tradition for the Triwizard Tournament. All the champions were to attend with someone. Cho was secretly hoping the Harry would ask her to go with him. He did, but Cedric Diggory had already asked her, and she had accepted his invitation. She hated turning him down, since she had dreamed of him ever since she first heard of him 15 years ago. But there was a benefit going with Cedric, over the year at Hogwarts, she and Cedric started a relationship, but not one between couples, but a brother and sister relationship. Cho found that she could talk to Cedric easier then she could talk to her own friends. But there was still more to come….

….it was the night before the Second Task. She remembered Professor McGonagall calling her to the Headmaster's Office. She also remembered that Harry's friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley was there too, and this girl named Gabrielle Delacour being there, who was Fleur's sister. Then she remembered Professor Dumbledore telling them that they were going to be put under a sleeping spell, as a part of the Second Task. She remembered nothing after that until Cedric pulled her out of the lake and told her everything that went happened. He told her that the Task was to rescue your captive out of the lake in 45 minuets or less, and that they had to find a way to breathe under the water. Cedric also told her that Merpeople guarded the champions' prisoner. Cho was impressed with Cedric, but she was most impressed at Harry who had stayed at the bottom of the lake until all the prisoners were taken, and even took Gabrielle with him since Fleur didn't get there on time. He had lost points since he came up late, but she thought that if she had to judge him, she would give him more then full points. Unfortunately, the worse part was still hasn't come yet…

…it was time for the Third Task, and the instructions were simple. The champions were to go into a maze (made at the Quidditch Pitch), which was full of dangerous creatures. They were to find the middle, where the Triwizard Cup was put. The first person to get the Cup would be the winner of the Triwizard Tournament and of one thousand galleons. Cedric and Harry were the first to enter, since they had the most points, they were followed by Victor Krum then Fleur Delacour. As the champions got deeper Victor and Fleur lost their chances after they were attacked by the creatures in the forest, so the competition was now between Cedric and Harry. As they both got to the middle, Harry was attacked by a giant spider, which broke his leg. When Harry had dealt with the spider, he and Cedric began to argue about which on should take the Cup, in the end; both of them took the Cup. Then and disappeared without a trace…Harry appeared later trembling and pale as snow. He was clutching Cedric's dead body. Then at the closing feast, Dumbledore told everything that happened while Harry was away. It turns out that Voldemort was back at large. But the bad luck had just begun…

…that summer, the _Daily Prophet_ was accusing Dumbledore and Harry of sanity for believing that Voldemort was back. Cho knew many people believed the _Prophet, _but she didn't, nor did her friends or family. However, what the _Daily Prophet _had to say was just the beginning of the Ministry of Magic's treachery…

…it was the December of Cho's sixth year at Hogwarts and Harry was holding secret Defense Against the Dark Arts meetings since the Ministry of Magic wasn't allowing Hogwarts to learn proper Dark Arts Defense with their new teacher. Dolores Umbridge (who also became the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts). So Harry and his friends, Ron and Hermione, put together a Defense Against the Dark Arts class in the Room of Requirement with Harry as their teacher… it was the last class before the holidays. Cho remembered after telling her friend Marietta to leave without her, so she would be able to be alone with Harry. She thought this might be a good time to ask Harry about Cedric's death, but in the end, her heart told her brain to do otherwise. In the end, she had ended up kissing Harry under the mistletoe. Cho recalled that that had been the happiest night of her life ever since Cedric's death. Unfortunately, there was no happy ending for them…

…it was Valentine's Day, and she and Harry had arranged to go to Hogsmeade together. They were at Madam Puddifoot's, and there, Cho decided to ask Harry about Cedric's death. But bad luck decided to pay a visit. When Harry decided not to talk about Cedric, she got foolish, and had an outburst. Then, she just ran out of the coffee shop, and left Harry. Cho knew that this was a mistake she will regret for the rest of her life.

Cho sighed as she looked out into the dark, starless sky. Her depression seemed to get worse everyday ever since that day of the Third Task at the Triwizard Tournament. Her parents and friends have tried everything to lift her spirits. Like the party downstairs. Cho didn't really care about appearing tonight, Cho would rather stay in her room all night. Sometimes, she just wished that her parents would leave her alone and let her just have some peace. Just then her mother's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Cho dear, everyone's waiting downstairs for you. Won't you come down?" her mother asked her.

"I'll be down in a minuet." Cho replied.

"Okay then. We'll be waiting downstairs." And with that, her mother went downstairs. Cho knew that when her mother said 'everyone' it means what's left of her family after Voldemort killed most of them when he was still at large 16 years ago, and her friends Anya and Skye. Ever since Marietta told Umbridge that there had been illegal Defense Against Dark Arts classes going in the Room of Requirement, they had stopped being friends. Not because Cho wouldn't forgive her, but Marietta turned into a total bitch when Cho stood up for Harry and his friends when Marietta blamed them for ruining her face with pimples that spelled _'sneak'. _But that was the past, and Cho just decided to put it behind her, like everything else, and put on a happy face.

Cho decided not to ruin the party, and go down. Since her parents, Anya and Skye worked really hard on this party. Then just as Cho opened the door, she heard her mother's blood-curling scream….

…Cho ran downstairs to find her family and friends being attacked by Death Eaters. Cho was horrified as they lay as still as stone on the ground, eyes closed. '_Probably under the Sleeping Draught,_" Cho thought to herself. As Cho watched in horror, she realized that the Death Eaters hasn't noticed her presence yet. Knowing this, she knew that she had an advantage against the Death Eaters. As Cho searched her mind for the spells she learned in DA, she decided to use Expelliarmus, the Disarming spell, since it was the most effective at the point.

"_Expelliarmus_" yelled Cho. And hit the nearest Death Eater, which happened to be no other then Bellatrix Lestrange.

"_Stupefy,_ " cried one of the Death Eaters at Cho, fortunately, Cho dodged it in time. Cho backed in horror as one of the Death Eaters walked over to her.

" So, you think you can save your family with your pathetic Dark Arts Defense, girl?" said a low, deep voice.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Cho asked. And without a word, the Death Eater removed his dark hood and Cho saw that it was Lucius Malfoy. Cho began to back away.

"Girl, you think you can run away using defense you learned last year from a stupid little Defense Against the Dark Arts illegal organization Potter formed last year with the Mudblood and the Weasel? Well, we'll just see about that." Lucius said with a sneer in his voice. Then, he summoned three Death Eaters at her. Which happened to be Avery, Macnair and Nott. Cho racked her brain for hexes and jinxes she learned in DA.

"_Locomotor__ Mortis,_" said Cho, and Leg-locked Avery. Unfortunately, Avery was using the Shield Charm, so it was impossible to hit him. As Cho tried to find the counter-curse for the Shield Charm, but she just couldn't remember it. So she tried to get Macnair. Cho decided to use the tickling charm.

"_Rictusempra_" Cho exclaimed as she pointed her wand at Macnair. But she found out that he was using the Shield Charm as well, and instead of trying to get Nott, who probably had the Shield Charm on too, Cho made a run for it.

"_Crucio__!_ " cried Avery, and hit Cho with the Cruciatus Curse. Cho suddenly felt pain surge through her body. She had never felt as much pain in her life. Cho couldn't take it any more, and fell to the ground.

"You held out longer then I expected," said Lucius from behind. "Release her from the curse Avery, so she can talk" the pain was gone as suddenly as it had come.

"Girl," Lucius started, "Sorry for dropping in unexpected at your little party, but when the Dark Lord has a request, it can't wait. Now, Voldemort is willing to exchange your life for Harry Potter's. All you have to do is lure him into our trap, and then, you are set free."

"What about my family and friends?" Cho asked. Lucius didn't answer, instead he continued.

"Girl, I'm waiting." Lucius said, with a tone that points out that his temper was rising.

"I said _what about my family and friends_?And my name is --_._"Cho continued again, ignoring Lucius tone in his voice.

"GIVE ME YOUR ANSWER NOW, OR THEY **_WILL_** DIE!!!!" Lucius screamed at Cho.

"No" Cho replied.

"_WHAT?!_" Lucius said, with his temper at its limit.

"I said no" and with that, Cho made a mad dash to the door. What surprised her was that the Death Eaters didn't go after her. But just began to take her parents away. After Lucius made sure she couldn't hear he said,

"Foolish girl. Nott, send the Dementors after her"…

Harry opened his eyes suddenly, breathing heavily. His scar was searing with pain. It hurt this much before, but only once. Which was while he was doing his OWL exam for History of Magic. He had fallen asleep, and had dreamed of Sirius being tortured by Voldemort. A tear fell down Harry's cheek. The name '_Sirius_' would always make him break down now. Ever since his godfather died in June, he had always been depressed more then often. But Harry was sure that no one was being tortured to death. However he only heard voices. There were no visions this time. Harry began to recall what had happened in his dream. _There was a girl, and she was having a party with her family and friends, then Death Eaters had attacked her house. She was up in her room when the Death Eaters attacked her house. Her family and friends were under the Sleeping Draught. She had fought back, but it was not enough. In the end, she ran away. Then, in the end, one of the Death Eaters ordered Nott to send the Dementors after her._ Then, he woke up. Harry searched his mind for more information that might help him find out who she was. As Harry searched his brain, something one of the Death Eaters said something…_you think you can run away using defense you learned last year from a stupid little Defense Against the Dark Arts illegal organization Potter formed last year with the Mudblood and the Weasel?… _that means, the girl was in DA last year. Harry jumped out of bed and opened his Hogwarts trunk. He took out the list that Hermione made last year for DA. As his eyes skimmed down the list, he read every girl's name on the list. _Hannah Abbott, Lavender Brown, Katie Bell, Susan Bones, Cho Chang, Marietta Edgecombe, Angelina Johnson, Luna Lovegood, Padma and Pavarti Patil, Alicia Spinnet, and of course, Hermione and Ginny. _Harry then began to eliminate all the girls it _couldn't _be in his mind._ It was definitely NOT Luna, since her voice had a dreamy tone to it, and the voice in his head surely did not have the dreamy tone. There was no possible way it could be Ginny or Hermione. Their birthdays were nowhere near, and if they were having a party for any other reason, he would have been there, or would have been invited. So that eliminates them. _ Harry then realized that it could be any girl on the list now. Since he didn't know enough about the others to ensure him that it wasn't them.

Harry sighed as he crawled back into bed and hoped that whoever it was, knew how to perform a Patronus. There weren't many people in DA who could perform a corporeal Patronus. The only two people (not including him) were Hermione, whose turns out as an otter, and Cho, whose turns out as a swan.

_Cho. _That name would always make his stomach do back flips. Ever since he had broken up with her on Valentine's Day, he had regretted a lot of thing he said to her that day at Madam Puddifoot's. Harry sometimes wondered if she would ever forgive him for his stubbornness. He just wished that he could just see her and tell her how he feels. Harry had been wondering how to tell her this ever since he saw her at the Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor match in his third year. Ever since then, he had always been nervous around her. But he became even more nervous around her after they had kissed under the mistletoe in the Room of Requirement after the last session of DA before the Christmas holidays in his fifth year. And he wasn't just nervous of impressing her, but he was always nervous of what to do, how to do it, and what to say. Harry sighed again. In his heart, he knew that he would never know how Cho felt about him. And if he did, it would not be the same way he felt for her, or so _he thought._

But that was all about to change…

**Author's Note: **So, how do you like my first chapter? Troll? Disgusting? Poor? Acceptable? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Sorry, but I just _had _to use the OWL exam levels. =P

I hope this is better then my last story. It's longer at least. If you have any requests or see any errors, just e-mail me. Just go to my bio, its there. And please, please review.


End file.
